


Pirates and Cuddling

by Sokorra



Series: Madison [3]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Ivy enjoy a film and think about their upcoming parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates and Cuddling

Derek sighed as he leaned back on his side of the couch. When Ivy had said she wanted to watch a movie, he hadn’t thought she really wanted to watch a movie. But apparently not even the thought of cuddling with her boyfriend seemed to appeal more than the film she was going to watch.

"You’ll love this movie," she said, a smile on her face as she held the remote up to push play. "It was always on when I was a kid." He shook his head but said nothing, instead allowing her to joyfully snuggle into the couch. 

She was dressed in an old stretched out sweater, whose neckline fell off her shoulder, but the whose arms were long enough to be pulled over her hands. She wore a pair of pj shorts and had her feet bare, although they were curled up behind them, trying to absorb the heat.

She looked adorable, and he knew this was one look that he was solely privy to. Ivy, no doubt from having her mother being who she was, was very particular about how she appeared, even when they were being casual. It wasn’t often that she went into comfort mode, with no makeup and her hair hanging in curls instead of the straightened out curls. And as far as he knew, it was something not even Tom had seen her in.

The sweater was big enough to hide the fact that she was starting to show, which was probably why she was wearing it. He leaned his head against the couch and watched her as she watched the movie. She seemed comfortable and happy, which as of late hadn’t been an often enough occurrence. Between the morning sickness and being nervous about telling everyone, Ivy hadn’t been full out happy in a while. But the morning sickness seemed to be waning and now everyone knew who needed to know, so she had relaxed some.

"You aren’t watching the movie," she commented, turning to look at him. He smiled a little bigger.

"You were the one who wanted to watch the movie," he responded as he moved closer to her. "I on the other hand have other ideas of how we can spend our time." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "But I know, movie first." She grinned and snuggled into his side.

"Well, mostly first." She leaned her head against his shoulder and returned to watching her film. He actually knew what it was, had seen it even, but he liked to tease her about her love of The Princess Bride. Although she hadn’t seemed at all surprised to find he had a copy of the DVD in his collection. So maybe she knew but was letting him pretend he hadn’t seen it.

"This was the one movie my mom and I could agree on," Ivy stated a few quiet moments later. "She loved this movie as much as I did." She looked up at him. "I’ll probably end up showing this to our daughter quite a bit, just so you know in advance.”

He smiled at the mention. Ivy was neutral on what she wanted, or even what she thought they were going to have, but Derek had already decided it was going to be a girl. Granted, with his luck it would end up being a boy at the sonogram next month, and he would be fine with that. But somehow he still thought it was more likely going to be a girl.

"Warning received. Just as long as I don’t have to dress up as the Dread Pirate Roberts, I’m good." Ivy’s smile grew and she gave him a look that told him she was imagining him dressed like a pirate.

"I don’t know, I think you would good as a pirate. You even have the scruffy look going for you." She rubbed a hand against the light stubble he tended to have.

"Not going to happen, Ivy."

"We’ll see," she said, relenting slightly and turning back to the screen.

"We won’t see," he stated, though he knew in the end Ivy had several different ways of convincing him to dress up as the egg that sat on the wall if she wanted to. A pirate wouldn’t be quite that bad.


End file.
